Ruffnut the Beautiful?
by Tessa the fandom queen
Summary: "Woah! When did you get hot?" Snotlout asks, running up and standing in front of me, running his eyes up and down my body. I shiver, as a creepy sinking feeling hits my stomach.-"Is this what you feel like, every day?" "I know I'm pretty. I can have anyone in the village I want. And, if you keep dressing like that, you can too." A Ruffcup fic.


"Ruffnut! Ruffnut, wake up, we have dragon training in a half hour!" Her twin brother whispered a few inches away from her sleeping face. Her golden hair splayed around her, un-braided. Tuffnut smiled and ran downstairs.  
"Sorry mom! I tried to wake her! She's just so stubborn!" Tuffnut yelled as he ran out the door, grabbing an apple on his way. The twin's mother rolled her eyes, and went back to washing the dishes. Twenty minutes later, a scream bounced off the walls of the Thorston house.  
"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Ruffnut jumped out of bed, throwing the blanket carelessly. She padded across the room, and grabbed the first things she found. Stripping down, she changed her underwear, and pulled on a tight brown shirt, and a loose crème skirt, that went down one third of her thighs. She brushed her hair quickly, and looked at the clock. Growling, she shoved her feet into her boots. She didn't have the time to braid her hair. Lucky for her, she keeps her legs shaved. Grabbing her helmet she ran down the stairs. She flew out of the house, leaving her mother looking at her curiously.

*Ruffnut POV*

I burst through the gates to the dragon academy just in time for the lesson to begin.;''''''''''''''''''''

"I'm sorry I'm late! My _idiot_ brother didn't wake me up this morning." I shoot a glare at Tuffnut, who's smirking at me, arms crossed in satisfaction.  
"That's alright Ruff," Hiccup says, turning around, "we haven't start-" He stops and looks at me with wide eyes. I blush lightly, and turn my head to hide it.  
"Woah! When did you get _hot_?" Snotlout asks, running up and standing in front of me, running his eyes up and down my body. I shiver, as a creepy sinking feeling hits my stomach.  
"What are you talking about you perv?" I shove Snotlout and cross my arms across my chest. My hip length, golden hair swishes around me as I switch my weight to one foot.  
"Ruff, have you not seen what you're wearing?" Astrid asks incredulously.  
"No, why?" Astrid grabs my hand, and pulls me to the bathroom at the arena. She stands me in front of the mirror, and smirks at my gawking face. I didn't notice how… different I looked this morning. My brown shirt has short sleeves, with small spikes on the shoulders and stops right under my belly button. It clings to all of my, newly founded, curves on my toned body, and my supple breasts that came in over the past two years. The skirt I'm wearing is made out of silk. A cloth my mom got from Trader Johan called tulle is under the silk, and it poofs out slightly from my legs. My hair pours out from under my helmet, and down my back like a golden river.  
"I- I look like a girl…." I barely gasp out.

Astrid walks slowly to my side. "Yes. Yes you do." I spin around and look her dead in the eyes.  
"Is this what you feel like, _every day_?"  
"Maybe not every day, but most days, I guess I do. I know I'm pretty. I can have anyone in the village I want. And, if you keep dressing like that, you can too." She winks at me, and walks out of the bathroom, swaying her hips.

I sighed. I don't want anyone. I want Hiccup. I don't know why, but I do. And the only one who can ever be mad at me is Astrid. It's totally against girl code to date a friends ex… but since when did _I_ act like a _girl_? Astrid and Hiccup broke up two years ago. When Astrid hit sixteen, her body became more curvaceous than it was before. For only being eighteen, Astrid had slept with plenty of men. The reason she broke up with Hiccup after three years, is because she wanted to "explore her sexuality", and Hiccup, wouldn't give her what she wanted. I had c

ome across Hiccup the night it happened.  
*Two years ago*

I ran from my house, tears blurring my vision. Tuffnut and I had gotten into yet another fight. But this one was the worst one to ever happen. He told me he wished that I wasn't his twin, and that I was never born. That I was never his sister. Never his best friend. I ran blindly through the woods. The fingers of the trees thrashed out at my bare arms. I could feel the cuts slowly leaking. I didn't care. I wouldn't stop until I got somewhere empty.

As soon as the thought crossed my head, the ground disappeared out from under me. I rolled down a steep hill, and landed at the bottom of a small canyon. I looked out on a small lake surrounded by trees, bushes, and high walls of solid moss covered stone. I stood up and walked to the edge of the river. I sat down, pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. My head lay on my legs, and the tears slid down my cheeks. Silent screams, and sobs racked my body, and I bit my lip as hard as I could.  
_'What would happen if I jumped into that river, and didn't come up? Would anyone miss me?'_

I jumped when I heard a soft moan from behind me. I whipped my head around to look in the direction that the noise came from. I heard another one, and stood up.  
_'Maybe someone else fell down that hill. Or maybe it's a hurt dragon. What if I can have my own dragon?' _I smiled to myself as I inched forward. I stepped through the large bush, my smile vanished. Sitting in front of me, curled in on himself like I was, was none other than Hiccup Haddock. I sat down next to him awkwardly. I put my hand gingerly on his shoulder, and he flicked his head my way. He wiped his eyes.  
"Oh, uhm… Hi Ruffnut." He sniffed.  
"Hi Hiccup…" I choked out. "What…. What's going on?" I tried to be gentle, but my ruff voice had an edge to it. Hiccup looked at me and sighed.  
"Astrid broke up with me. She said she was "done with waiting for me to be ready." That she's "ready to experience every feeling that she can." Was I not a good boyfriend? I cooked her dinner every Friday night for the past three years. I made her armor, and shields. She told me she loved me. She was my first for everything… well not everything, but, I guess that's what she wanted. My everything. Why are girls so confusing?" I looked at him and turned my head.  
"I'm a girl…" I whispered barely audible. I barely knew Hiccup, but yet, here he was, spilling his heart out to me. I took my time to think of an answer. Although, before I could think of something, Hiccup started babbling.  
"Oh, Ruffnut, I didn't mean anything by that. I-I know you're a girl, I- I just-"  
"I don't know why Astrid left you like that. You're very nice. You've really come far since we were little. I don't know why Astrid doesn't want you. If a guy did all that stuff for me, I'd keep him. I don't think I'd be able to let him go."  
"Oh…. Thanks… Ruff." Hiccup smiled lightly at me, and that was the first time Hiccup had given me butterflies, but it was defiantly not the last.

We sat there all night long. I told Hiccup what had happened between Tuffnut and I, and he hugged me. We told each other our secrets, we made a bond that couldn't be broken. Hiccup became my best friend. When I woke up the next morning, Hiccup had his arm wrapped around my waist, and my head was leaning on his shoulder. That. Was the second time Hiccup had given me butterflies.  
*End of flashback*

I smooth out my skirt, and walk slowly out of the bathroom and back into the arena. Tuffnut is on Barf and Belch, Snoutlout is on Hookfang, Astrid on Stormfly, Fishlegs on Meatlug, and Hiccup is on Toothless. I walk to the cage area, and down a few doors.  
"Hey girl." A pair of golden eyes look up at me, and I smile. The sleek, dark dragon purrs, and makes her way to the door. Her name is Abaddon. And yes, she is a Night Fury. Hiccup, Tuffnut and I went out on recon last year, and we found her trapped on a high sea stack in the middle of nowhere. Her wing was broken, and she was about to starve to death when we found her. Barf and Belch carried her back to the village, and I had seen the loneliness in her eyes that I saw in mine every day. We connected and bonded as I raised her up from near death, so of course she's my dragon.

I open the cage, and she jumps out. I smile as she nuzzles into my hand. Thor, this dragon is amazing. I climb into my saddle and she flutters out into the arena. Astrid and Snotlout are already racing around the sky. Fishlegs is working with my brother about speed, and agility. Hiccup and Toothless move toward me, and he smiles.  
"You look really nice today Ruff. Notthatyoudon'tlookniceeveryday. I really like your hair down. Notthatitdoesn'tlookgoodinbraids!" Hiccup rubs the back of his neck and a blush creeps up his face. I smile and tug his baby beard (he calls it a goatee). He smiles and turns his tanned, matured face toward the blue sky.  
"Do you wanna work on tricks?"  
"Oh hell yes!"

Hiccup and I flash through the air on Toothless and Abaddon. Hiccup does a backflip and drops from his saddle while he's upside down. He grabs his hips and turns himself into a Viking bullet and spins. Toothless swoops down and catches him in his saddle. I roll my eyes. When he's in ear shot I throw the comment "show off" into our conversation and he smiles and puffs out his chest a little.  
"Well, if you got it, flaunt it."  
"Alright, but you asked for it." Abaddon shot off, a streak of black against the blue sky. I lay flat on my stomach on top of my saddle. Abaddon takes a right angle and heads straight up in the sky. I slowly secure my feet in the saddle and stand up halfway. Bending over I hold onto the knob of my saddle. Just before we reach were we plan on going, I look to make sure Hiccup is fallowing us. He is. Abaddon stops right before the clouds and bucks me off her back. Hiccup goes through the clouds to watch what I do. I burst through the clouds, tinted pink by the morning rays. My arms are raised above my head, and I spin through the condensation. My hair swirls around me, and when I stop spinning and have that moment of zero gravity, I make eye contact with Hiccup. What I see in those emerald eyes is foreign, and I've only seen that look when he'd look at Astrid over two years ago. My golden hair is frozen in time around my body, glowing in the light. Finally, after the longest couple of seconds of my life, I begin to fall back to the earth, Hiccup fallowing. I flip forward, my arms above my head, and spin in the air.

I expect Abaddon to catch me, but she doesn't. She flies next to me, and looks at me expectantly.  
_'What!? What is going on! Abaddon! Catch me!' _I start to flail my arms, and kick my legs. I try to scream, but the wind carries it away. I close my eyes, expecting the worst, when I feel two warm arms wrap around my legs and waist. I crack open one eye, and see Hiccup looking down at me.  
"Oh look, you're falling for me." Hiccup smiles at his lame joke.  
_'If only you knew.' _I smile weakly, and we land on a sea stack.

Abaddon lands next to us. She makes her way over to us, and purrs at Hiccup. He wines back and out of no-where he bucks us off his back. I hit the rock back first, and then I feel something warm and heavy on my chest. Faded blue meets emerald green, and my cheeks burn. Hiccup laughs uncomfortably. He puts his hands on the ground by either side of my head and pushes himself up. He reaches down a hand and I take it as I firmly plant my feet on the ground. He pulls me up, and I lose my balance. I didn't think he was that strong. I fall into his arms, my hands pressed against his chest. I giggle haphazardly and turn my crimson face away. Instead of meeting Hiccup's eyes, I look at my hair. I let out an aggravated sigh. This is why I braid my hair! My golden locks are snarled and twisted together.  
"UUUGGGHHH!" I break away from Hiccup, and gather my hair in my arms. I stomp my feet as I walk over to Abaddon. "Are you coming?" I throw my head over my shoulder and look at Hiccup. He quickly nods and hops on Toothless.

We take off back to Berk, and fly over the village until we get to my house. Toothless and Abaddon fly low, and we jump off. I pull two barrels of fish up to where the dragons are going to land. The sounds of crunching bones was heard, and Hiccup and I walked through the back door.  
"MOM! HICCUP'S HERE!"  
"HICCUP'S HERE?!" My mother appeared in the doorway, gripping the frame.

My mother absolutely loves Hiccup. She's the only one in Berk that knows I like Hiccup. After Astrid broke up with Hiccup, the guys had tried to make him feel better. To try and help Hiccup, Tuffnut had invited him to hang out with him and Snoutlout. She caught me staring at him with the "same goofy smile" she use to give my dad before they started dating. When she first confronted me about it, I just rolled my eyes and played it off like nothing. But after two weeks of Hiccup practically living at my house, I couldn't deny it anymore.

"Hiccup! Sit down! Eat! Such a strong young man like yourself needs to eat!" She turns to me and her eyes widen. "Ruffnut! You look very nice today. Is there any special reason you dressed up?" She winks at me.

"Moooom" I groan and stomp my way past her into the bathroom. I grab the brush and run it through my hair. I walk back into the kitchen, and sigh as I see Hiccup sitting at the dining room table eating, my mom standing above him, a plate piled with food in her hands. Hiccup turns and looks at me with those eyes of his, begging me to free him of my mom.  
"Hiccup, isn't it time to check the ocean?"  
"Yes!" he stands up quickly and I laugh as her almost runs away from my mom.  
"Bye mom." I give her a tight hug. After a few seconds she pulls away and looks at me, still holding me in her arms.  
"You really do look lovely." She leans down and whispers into my ear, "And Hiccup's eyes have been on you since you walked in."  
"Yeah, so I could give him an excuse to leave." I mutter under my breath. She shakes her head and kissed the top of mine.

As Hiccup and I leave the house, he turns and looks at me.  
"What was that all about?"  
"Hmm?" I turn and look at him as we walk to our dragons.  
"That whole thing with your mom. You looked kinda… sad?"  
"Oh, that wasn't anything. She just said something stupid." I walk into the dragon stall, and pat Abaddon's head. She purrs and closes her beautiful eyes. Hiccup does the same with Toothless.  
"Do you wanna go for a flight? Just us two for a while? No tricks, no racing, just, flying."  
"That sounds really nice. What do you think bud?" Toothless wines and tilts his head, and gives a smile. "I'll take that as a yes." He chuckles and climbs onto his saddle. I climb onto mine, and we take off into the sky.

*Hiccup POV*

Ruffnut and I are high above the clouds, the afternoon sun warm against my cheeks. I look over at Ruff and I smile. She's got her eyes closed and her arms are outstretched. A smile is plastered on her face and her hair is flowing behind her, dancing in the wind.  
_'She is so beautiful.'_ I think back to earlier that day when she broke through the clouds. Honestly, I felt my heart stop beating. She looked just like an angel with her hair swirling around her, and her lips opened slightly. Her eyes were partly closed, and she just looked… perfect. I shake my head as I realize that she was asking me a question.  
"What? Sorry Ruff my mind was somewhere else." She smiles knowingly.  
"I asked you how your day was going so far. Astrid's been really attached to Snoutlout today, and it even makes me a little upset." Yeah, I am a little upset still that she's been around with just about everyone in the village that she could be. But it doesn't really hurt anymore.  
"I'm good. Just upset that she'd treat herself like that. It's really disgusting." She did her little chortle that I find so damn cute.  
"You're tellin' me. The other day we had a "girl's night" and she wouldn't stop talking about guys. She told me that I need to get a boyfriend, but I don't feel comfortable dating guys that she _knows_ about, yah know?"  
"I know exactly how you feel. That'd be like me dating a girl after Snotlout got to her. It wouldn't be the same. You wouldn't be special."  
"YES! FINALLY SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS! Whenever I tell Tuffnut that, he doesn't seem to understand. Thor Hiccup, sometimes I feel as though I could kiss you!" MY head whips around, and her eyes are the size of the turkey legs my dad eats. "N-not literally. I-I. W-were friends. Th-that's all. R-right Hic?" I take a deep breath, and I feel a part of me rip off of my heart.  
"Yeah Ruff. We're just-just friends." I force a smile and we ride in silence.

I look down at the massive ocean under us.  
'Where are we?' I look for markers and gulp when I don't see anything that I recognize. For the past ten minutes I was lost in thought, and I guess Ruff was too.  
"Do you know where we are?"  
"Uhmm…" She looks around and back at me. "No idea."  
"Fuck…" I mutter under my breath. My stomach is growling, and I know Toothless has to be starving by now." How about we land on a sea stack, and Toothless and Abaddon can catch fish?"  
"That sounds really good right about now." Ruff smiles at me, and butterflies fly their way from my stomach up my throat. I gulp them down as we near the closest sea stack. We fly under the arch sea stack, and climb off of the dragons and onto a small ledge. We're practically sitting on each other's laps right now. I feel a light blush creep up my neck. Her arm brushes against mine, and I feel her shiver as a breeze rushes past us. I bite my lip as I wrap my arm around her waist, and pull her closer to me. I look down at her, and see that she's looking up at me. I smile and she leans her head on my shoulders. I laugh as I'm reminded of the first night we'd ever spent together.

Of course there had been more. I'd opted to stay with her when we went on overnight lookouts around Outcast Island, or when we'd go explore new dragon nests. Sometimes she'd crawl into my room during big storms. She hates the sound lightning makes when it strikes. When it was just me and Ruff, I saw a whole new side of her. But ever since we found Abaddon last year, I'd begin seeing the softer side of her around everyone. I think her being all guy-ish, was because she was always with Tuff. But right now, Ruff is shaking. It's getting dark, and we'll need to find somewhere better to be tonight.

Toothless and Abaddon come back, they've already eaten their fill, and there claws are clutching some pretty large fish. We climb back onto the dragons, and fly to the top of the arched stone. Toothless starts a fire so Ruff and I can cook our fish. Ten minutes later, were ripping apart the fish. Together we eat a fish and a half. Now the sun is starting to set, and the cool wind from the ocean begins to pick up. I still don't know how far away Berk is, but I'm guessing it's quite a while.  
"Do you wanna try and go back to Berk?" I ask Ruff as I turn her way.  
"N-no. I d-don't think that'd-d be a g-good idea." Her jaw trembles as she grips her elbows hugging herself. I sigh, and nod my head. I walk to her and wrap my arms around her, pulling her into my chest. She grabs my shirt and pulls herself closer to me. I turn my back and shield her from the wind.  
"Bud, can you go do you thing and find us a cave for the night?" Toothless wines.  
'Shit. I'd need to ride him….'  
"A-Abaddon. G-go do yo-you thang-g" Abaddon shoots off into the still darkening sky and about five minutes later, she's back.  
"Do you think you can make it?" She pushes herself away from me. Her shaking had calmed, and she lost her stutter.  
"Thanks to you I can." She climbs on Abaddon, and the wind catches her skirt.

I will never. _**NEVER**_. Tell Ruff that I saw her underwear. _**Ever**_. She'd kill me if she found out. Abaddon leads the way to a large cage in a huge sea stack. We land and she starts a small fire. It's just enough to light and head the cave. The wind starts to howl, and the ocean begins to pick up. I bite my lip and look at Ruff. I know a storm is going to start, and by the look on her face, she does too.  
"I'm going to go out with toothless and get something to block the water and wind from the as soon as you can, alright?" I smile at her and nod my head.  
"You know I will be. I'd never leave you here by yourself." She smiled weakly and I hopped on Toothless. We dropped out of the cave, and Toothless flew by the ever turning water.  
"Okay bud, we gotta be fast. There's gonna be a storm soon, and I- we- can't leave Ruff there all alone."

Toothless shot off his echolocation, and in about fifteen minutes we were landing on an island I'd never been to before. We had to be way out past Outcast Island, because I'd scanned at least 10 miles out from Outcast Island when doing recon. Toothless and I fly into the air, and go to the middle of the forest. He shoots off plasma blasts, and picks up branches. I jump down, and peel the bark off of a large piece of limb. I also grab a lot of tall grasses. I jump back on my saddle, and head back to Ruffnut.

*Ruffnut POV*

As soon as Hiccup leaves the cave, I lose it. I curl into a ball and rock back and forth.  
_'What if I'm left here all by myself? What if he doesn't come back?'_ Tears stream down my cheeks, and Abadodn whines. She walks to me, and nuzzles into my face. I smile, and reach my hand out. Stroking her cool skin. I sit up and take a ragged breath.

"Think of all the things that make you happy." My mother use to say. Although, when I was little the things that made me happy weren't exactly the same as they are now. When I was little, what made me happy was playing in the mud with Tuff. Riding dad like a horse, with Tuff, and hurting people, more or less Tuff. But as I got older the things that made me happy started to change. Riding my dad like a horse, turned into playing in puddles, climbing trees and sitting in the branches looking over Berk. Yes I still loved wrestling with my brother, but as I got older and older, I just wanted to be alone. Now, the things that make me happy are riding Abaddon through the morning air, wrestling with my brother, and seeing Hiccup smile. That smile flashes through my head. I think of all the times that Hiccup and I have stayed with each other. Every time he's smiled, every time he's laughed, hugged me, touched me. The way he says my name… I smile, and open my eyes. I grin when I hear Toothless' wings beating against the strong winds. Hiccup and Toothless fly into the cave and drop off the branches. He flies out and calls over his shoulder.  
"I'll be right back!" I heard Toothless' plasma blast and rocks tumble from another sea stack outside the cave. He came back inside with a large rock. I look at him.  
"What's the plan?"  
"We gotta make a wall. That's what the branches are for. The rock is to tie the wall to, so it doesn't fly away."  
"Alright sounds like a plan." Hiccup jumps down and hands me a lot of bark. I start working on the wall, and in no time it's put together. Hiccup had set out to braid the tall grass together into rope, and not long after I finished the wall, he finished the rope. Now the sun had already sunk behind the horizon, the only thing left were the last rays of light barely peeking through the thick dark clouds. The thunder starts, and I gulp. Hiccup looks at me and quickly ties the rope around the bolder and ties the other end to the make-shift wall. He sticks it outside of the cave, and pulls the rock back, sealing the entrance to the cave. He walks over to me smiling and sits down next to me.  
"I really should have put pants on earlier today. Then we wouldn't be stuck here. I'm sorry Hiccup." I hang my head ashamed.  
'_He shouldn't be here. He should be in his nice warm bed, listening to his dad snore. And when the lightning began to strike, I'd sneak into his bedroom window and sleep in his bed.' _I hear Hiccup laugh next to me, and I turn slightly and look at him.  
"Ruff, there's nothing wrong with this situation. I love spending time with you. Every time we hang out I learn something new about you. What I really wanna know is what I'm gonna learn tonight." He leans back on his elbows, stretching his body. I hear his joints pop, and I smirk.  
"I don't know. Maybe you won't learn a thing, but experience it." I playfully pull on his shirt, and he blushed furiously. I laugh so hard I start rolling on the ground. "You should see the look on your face!" After a few minutes I calm down, and Turn back to Hiccup. His face is flushed and he's looking away.

I crawl over to him, and sit down. "Did I do something wrong?" I frown and turn my head.  
"No. You. You didn't do anything wrong. I- I just…" Hiccup sighs and shakes his head. "I just have some things on my mind."  
"Oh… Okay." When the words escape my lips, lightning cracks outside of the cave, making contact with the water. I jump, practically into Hiccups lap. He smiles and opens his legs so I can sit between them.

He puts his arms around my waist, and breathes deep with me. His skin against mine causes tingles, and my throat to go dry. I close my eyes, and so does he. We do this almost religiously.  
"Now, tell me your favorite things."  
"My favorite things. Okay." I take a deep breath with him and start. "Splashing in the puddles after the rain. Pushing Tuff into the mud outside the dragon stall. Climbing the tallest trees on the outskirts of Berk and watch the people. Flying with Abaddon. Dragon Training. Fighting off Dagger. Seeing y-" I stop and open my eyes. I stand up, breaking Hiccups loose grip on me. The tingles stop, but instead of hating them, I want to feel more. Hiccup looks at me expectantly.  
"Continue Ruff." I take a deep breath and continue, pacing the cave.  
"Seeing you smile. Hearing your laugh. The way you say my name. The way your eyes sparkle when you talk about Toothless. The way my heart speeds up when you get close to me. The way your touch sends tingles through my body. It confuses me to no end, but… but I love it. I can't get enough. And I don't want to." In an instant Hiccup is to his feet, his metal appendage clinking as he steps toward me.  
"You wanna know my favorite things?" I nod my head, looking away from him. "Riding Toothless. Being the dragon training instructor. Having my dad's respect. Having friends. Having you as a best friend. Seeing you every day. Hearing you laugh with your brother. Seeing you happy. Hugging you. The way you smell. The way your hair looks, braided or not. The way your eyes shine when you talk about your dad, or your brother. I love holding you when you come to me when it storms. And, it's all so confusing. Astrid was who I thought I wanted. But, the day that she broke up with me, and you were there. Astrid seemed like a distant memory. She didn't matter. Ruff, I hate seeing you hurt. I hate seeing you unhappy. I-" Thunder booms through the cave, and I took this as an opportunity.

I jump forward and grab Hiccups shirt. I pull him down towards me and crash my lips against his. I thought he'd pull away, but he doesn't. Instead, he pushes me against the wall, and kisses me like I had dreamt of a million times. It feels like explosions are happening under my skin. I run my fingers through his shaggy hair and lick his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He complies, and our tongues battle for dominance. We break apart, gasping for breath. Hiccup leans his head down and presses his forehead against mine. Pale blue meets emerald, and we smile at eachother.  
"Wow." I breathe out.  
"Wow indeed." Hiccup gasps out.

We lay down for the night, and Toothless sparks the fire so it will burn all night. I snuggle up next to Hiccup, and smile. He snakes his arm around and holds me close to him, the storm raging outside.  
"So…. Does this mean were…?" I drawl, hoping for the best.  
"No. This does." He turns to face me, and looks dead into my eyes. "Ruffnut Thorston. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
"No." He looks hurt. I shake my head and wrap my arms around his neck. "Of course I will! You know too much about me for me to say no." Hiccup laughs and kisses me. This kiss is sweeter than the last, and it makes my toes curl. I smile into the kiss and so does he. I yawn and snuggle deep into his side. His arms are wrapped around me, and we slowly fall asleep in each other's arms. Huh… maybe storms aren't that bad.


End file.
